


Office Politics

by Angearia



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara sneaks into Harmony's apartment to frame her for murder, but stumbles upon something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://mabus101.livejournal.com/profile)[**mabus101**](http://mabus101.livejournal.com/)  who wanted Harmony/Fred AtS Season 5.  Rated R for Language and Femslash.  Hope you like it!  Set during _Harm's Way_.

Tamika grinned as she checked Harmony’s front door.  Unlocked.  Idiot.  Framing the blonde ditz for murder was going to be cake.    

Tiptoeing inside, her vampiric hearing picked up a single heartbeat alongside two sets of gentle snoring.  She glared at the blonde hair splayed across the far right pillow and falling into soft brown curls.  _Long_ brown curls.  Huh.

Inching back the covers, Tamika nearly fell back on her ass.

Ms. Burkle!  

Switching to gameface, she did a doubletake. 

Ms. Burkle.  Naked.  In bed. With _Harmony_.

What the fuck.

…she _knew_ that bitch was sleeping her way to the top.


End file.
